Kamek
Kamek is a powerful Magikoopa and advisor to Bowser in Stupid Mario Brothers The Movie. Quotes "I had a feeling this might happen, which is why I bought this. Hooked On Phonics, learn proper English in three weeks or less or your money back. $19.99 on this special TV offer." - Kamek talking to Bowser after he makes him look like a human and realizes he can't speak English "It shall be glorious."-Kamek after Boswer "I can't wait to get back to my minions!". History Background The Movie The Magic Spell In the act Kamek reveals he has created a spell that will make koopas look like toad. Kamek casts the spell on Bowser making him look like a human. Unfortunately, Bowser can't speak English, but Kamek thought that might happen so he bought Bowser a DVD that will teach Bowser how to speak English in three weeks or less. We have last seen Kamek as he runs off with Bowser to teach him English. "I think you're ready for Sesame Street" Kamek tries to teach Bowser English using the Hooked On Phonics book, but Bowser isn't really making much progress. Kamek tells Bowser this might take longer then he thought, but he thinks Bowser is ready for Sesame Street. In the end of Part 2 Bowser is wondering what went wrong with his plan and Kamek suggests Bowser should fight more and talk less. Bowser agrees with him and asks for his teddy bear, because he's tired. Kamek hands Bowser his teddy bear and they both evil laugh. "Kamek, Buy Me A New Watch" Kamek and Bowser meet the Mario Brothers at The Battlefield so they can battle them. When Mario tells them they're late Bowser curses his watch and tells Kamek to buy him a new one. Kamek then reveals he spent all their money on the Watch, Bowser's clothes and the Hooked On Phonics. As Kamek and Bowser are about to fight the Mario brothers an evil lawn mower appears and scares the Mario brothers away which causes Bowser to lose his speech so Kamek teaches him English again. The Retreat In the beginning of Act II Part 1, Bowser and Kamek are fighting the Mario Brothers at The Battlefield. When Bowser surrenders he calls Kamek who is fighting Luigi and the both retreat so they can prepare for the next battle. On the way back to Bowser's Hideout Kamek eats some prunes which causes him to have diarrhea. After Bowser has a conversation with Shadow Mario he tells Kamek to meet him at the portal. Closure Kamek eventually meets Bowser at the portal ready to leave the Real World when Bowser notices Teddy is missing. Kamek reveals that he accidently incinerated Teddy, because Teddy was in the the building Bowser told him to incinerate. When Bowser asked Kamek why he told him to do that, Kamek claims he just does the things Bowser tells him to do. Bowser informs Kamek that he will be punished until he buys him a new bear. Kamek and Bowser then use the warp pipe to leave the real world. Personality He is always loyal to Bowser and follows his every command and has a comedic nature. Abilities Magic Using his Magikoopa Magic, Kamek can cast a variety of spells; however, the only spell he is ever seen using is one that can give Koopas the appearance of humans. Broomstick Kamek's weapon that he is mainly seen with is his metal broomstick although he has never used it in battle. Slap Combat Kamek lacks power when it comes to physical combat so he fights with what he calls "Slap Combat" which is basically him blindly wailing his arms when fighting much like UPS and FedEx. Trivia *Not much is known about him, no one knows, where he is from, who his parents are, he has so many scerets, even Bowser probably doesn't know. (NOTE: this may not be extremely true, as Bowser also doesn't have a lot of background, though it '''is '''ironic, that Kamek has NO backstory whatsoever.) * Kamek is the only character on the show to have a gradual costume change. In Act I he originally has a only a black cloak, blue sunglasses, black outfit with a spike bracelet, and boots. By the time if their battle with Mario and Luigi he has gotten black sunglasses and lost the bracelet. By Act II he has purchased a pair of black gloves from Macy's. Category:Mario Series Category:The Movie Category:Characters Category:Villains